Mutation Project X remake
by Mattman123
Summary: A virus has mutated the world and only four human colonies are left around the world. Can the humans save the earth, or can Matt?


Hello, this is my second chance of recreating this story. Hopefully this'll be more interesting than the first story...

* * *

Mutation ProjectX

Ch. 1

Trees, trees, and more trees, stretch on as far as the eye can see... but this dense forest has more than life in it... ...creatures beyond your imagination lurk in every pool of shadows, behind every vine infested tree, in the bushes are bugs bigger than what your used to. All around you, you feel breathing... you feel that every corner of your eyes, you see some kind of movement... ...unprotected, you are a sitting duck to all around you. This was all becuase of that darned virus, the virus that mutated everything that stood in it's way. A group of curious scientists created this virus, named it  
" Mutation project X". They wondered many things, they thought, "_if animals can evolve... why can't they be mutated?_"

They knew this could be risky, and dangerous, so they took caution into mixing chemicals to animals, and animals to chemicals, but their efforts wern't enough... eventually the mutated creatures broke free from their capsules and took over the laboratory, then eventually the world... there are only four large colonies left on earth around the world. People who are born without knowing what is outside of the anti-virus walls are lucky... lucky enough to live a peacful life... to live... without a struggle.

I am stuck outside those walls. Since I have the DNA of all of those mutants scientists call, "projects", I am able to morph into any mutant of my choice, becuase of this, many humans of the world think that **I **created the virus, that **I **created all of this mess. which is the reason for I must be hidden and undetected. Luckily, I can kill almost every mutant that i've come across so far. So I can actually **survive**, unlike those pathetic humans, no offence... but... just nevermind... on with the story. Oh yeah, my name is Matt by the way...

* * *

A group of DNA-X (The only known cure for the virus) troops scattered through the unknown forest, hoping to find some food. I silently laughed at them. I stood on a strong branch having full veiw of their troop since I morphed into a vine like creature, I could _see_ through the trees and dabree since I happen to almost be apart of every single living plant in this forest. Blending completely into the veiw of the forest, I swung branch to branch watching the little sqwad. I could tell one of the men are shaking from head to toe, probably a newcomer... I then heard a twig snap somewhere behind the little sqwad.

I then realised it was something basic, a mutant frog that happened to be searching for food. Then a whole pack of them appeared. I heard something in the woods a few miles away from me, so I couldn't watch the gory battle and had to investigate.

I morphed into a bat-like creature and flew top speeds toward the sound I heard. I know if you heard a sound, you would make nothing of it and watch all the gore and action you want, but this was a different sound... a shrieking sound, but a mechanical sound too. It sounded like a rare kind of super mutant... a mutant called, Realtation-X. It can alter reality to it's needs. I thought the last time anyone in the _universe _had seen this creature, it was thousands of years ago, people remembered it having a human shape, fully black with red lines forming down it. At the end of those mechanical lines, a filled, red circle lied. With claws as hands.

I then stopped where I reconized the sound came from. I saw nothing. I then heard the same sound next to me. I turned around all directions, but all I saw was a few mutant trees here and there.

_Hmmmm... must be my imagination... _I thought. So I just flew one direction and the day went on.

The nights were more dangerous than days. Mainly becuase you can hardly see anything. I sighed as I tried to find a safe sleeping spot on the mountains. I found a small cave and discovered no one in it, so I just found the sofest pile of dirt and rested my eyes.

* * *

I know it's kinda short. I'll get better chapter by chapter if this story sucked to you. I guess i'll see ya later...


End file.
